Cat Noir Meets A Silver Fox
by YaoiQueen10
Summary: An interview with a "supehero" gone wrong brings Ladybug and Cat Noir to the TV station, where they meet a silver fox by the name of Lord Argent. The fox only has one goal and that's to claim a certain kitty for himself. Why does he seem so familiar? Yaoi! Cat Noir x OC
1. Lord Argent

"Hello, everyone! Welcome back to Face to Face with me, Nadja Chamack, here today with an exclusive interview with Paris's newest superhero!" An eyebrow raises at the term, 'superhero' nonetheless there is in a grin on the handsome face of said 'hero'.

Sitting with one leg elegantly crossed over the other, he allows his mind to wander a bit. Whilst he is being introduced, he thinks about the cute little black cat he found not too long ago.

"So, you go by Lord Argent right?" His interviewer interrupts his thoughts, to which he simply smiles at her.

"Lord Argent is what I go by as of now~ But this is not the only form I use" He adds, intriguing his audience with his words.

"Could you please elaborate on that?" The excited curiosity on the woman's face makes him smile. To be honest, he is here for one reason and one reason alone. That smile grew into a grin of mischief as he, unnoticeable to many others.

"Well, I have two separate forms~" His voice dipped down, dripping honey as he continues to speak. "One for...heroism…" Air quotes are heavily implied as he stands up from his seat to move closer to the news reporter. He crouches down in front of her, watching each an every new expression she makes as well. Her eyes looks at the audience, to the camera and back to him, face turning a beautiful pink color. The viewers were eating it up, even urging them to keep it going.

"A-and the other form?" She asks, as he grabs her hand and kisses the back of it. That is when his now glowing red eyes locked with hers. A dark chuckle escapes his lips as he knows that he has her entranced in his power.

"I'm glad you asked that Nadja~ But, I will only answer it once you have obeyed me." He says to her, his voice low, bringing her deeper into his sweet seductive trap.

"Yes Master~ Anything you wish~" Her eyes are cloudy as she looks at him with the utmost admiration, as she bites her lip, wrapping her arms around his neck. Only then did others realize something is not right.

"Yes~ Now, beautiful Nadja, How do you feel about a little rooftop romance hm?" He lifts her into his arms as she clings to him. The devious fox makes sure the cameras are still on them, even as the crew members surround them and the police might have been called. His grin grew even wider. Everything is going just as he planned it. Now to the rooftop. For a while he listens to Nadja talk about the things she'd do for him, and he has to admit, they sound quite tempting and very pleasurable.

"Ahhh~ Dear Nadja, if only you were the one I wanted. I'd take you up on all of that~" He speaks as they get to the roof.

"Hey! Release Ms. Nadja Chamack immediately!" The man in silver turns toward the female hero in red and black, his red eyes crinkling with glee behind his mask.

"Ah~ Ladybug! It's great to see you again! How have you been? I hope you've been taking good care of my Kitty in black hm?" His voice expresses his apparent excitement, especially at seeing Ladybug in confusion. She's never seen him in this form. Honestly, this form is quite rare and around this time he tries not to use his powers. But curiosity got the best of him, and his need to see a certain cat just fueled the curiosity even more.

Apparently all his work paid off because not too long after did his kitty show up. Only then, did he put the entranced reporter down.

"I'm here Milady. Looks like Ms. Chamack might have gotten into some catnip~" The silver man drinks in the sight of his beautiful black cat, licking his lips. Ladybug lets out a small sigh of annoyance.

"Not now kitty, we have a new villain to deal with. He seems to have Ms. Chamack under some type of spell?" She inquires as they speak. The fox could care less, he has achieved his goal and now it is time to claim his prize.

"Welcome! My Kitty~" he draws out seductively watching how Cat Noir shivers. It makes his heart melt to see it. It both delights and irritates him that these two heroes have no idea that he is also the Black Jackal. Well, then again, they have no idea what their two identities are even though it's quite obvious. It's cute how oblivious they can be.

"Hey, you really remind me of someone…" Cat spoke up, which in turn always makes Dominic want to kiss the boy.

"You're obliviousness is quite charming~ Yet I am also a bit hurt by it. Will you console me little kitten?" He says giving Nadia a little push towards the group of heroes. "I'll give her back and leave everyone alone if you agree to come with me~"

"Console you? Wait why do you want Cat Noir?" Ladybug is the first to answer which is to be expected. She is the apparent leader of the duo. What's more it seems she is quite protective of black cat.

"Well is it not obvious? I want to make him mine of course~ Completely that is." He kind of shrugs, his hand out for the kitten. "What do you say Kitty?"

"He will not go! Give Miss Chamack back or else you face us both." Ladybug demands, her yoyo spinning rapidly as she readies herself for battle. The darker make sighs, running his hand through his silver hair.

"I really wanted to make this easier for us. But let's try this again. Nadja darling~" The silver haired villain calls for the news reporter.

"Ooh yes master~" She answers, wrapping her arms around him again. The reactions he sees from both heroes makes him chuckle.

"Such an eager one you have become~" He looks from her to the heroes ahead of him. "I have Nadja Chamack under my complete and utter control. She will only listen to what I say. She desires to please me the most at the moment. Anything I tell her right now…may result in something quite dangerous ... Say, a little cliff dive maybe?" The silverette, shrugs at that. He could be more creative but the gasp he gets from the two heroes, gives him the impression that he's made the right decision. "I mean… I can let her go but.. only if I have Cat Noir." He looks at his kitty again, his smile softens at the wide eyed innocent look from the boy. He holds his hand out to him once more.

"What do you say Kitten?"

Cat Noir looks at that hand and back at the villain, then at Ladybug who shakes her head and to Nadja, who is still eye raping the silver villain. "Milady...I'm going with him…" he says, which shocks Ladybug and makes the fox smirk.

For a while now Cat Noir could not shake this feeling. He knows this villain. Or at least he thinks he does. He walks over to the silver male and very reluctantly takes the hand offered to him.

"Cat!~" Ladybug says, voice full of concern. The boy turns back to her and smiles softly.

"I'll be fine~ He won't hurt me the amazing Cat Noir." The fox watches in rapt attention. They trusted each other. One could say they are in love with each other. That just would not do. Onto the matter at hand though, the fox snaps his fingers and Nadja reverts back to her normal self.

"You're free now Nadja~ I very much enjoyed seeing your lustful desires." He teases with a wink before his attention is back on Cat Noir, who is still staring at him in a curious manner. It makes him chuckle. "Shall we my pretty kitty?" He asks as he jumps off the roof, his tails finally sprouting out.

"Stop calling me that!" He chases, jumping off after the other. After, there is only a confused and concerned Ladybug and a very embarrassed Nadja.

What's going on in Paris lately?

* * *

Alrighty you guys! This is part one of a two shot for my character who is both Black Jackal and Lord Argent! There will be more about this character and who he is as just a person, but i really wanted to introduce him as a Miraculous Holder first. Please let me know what you think about him so far! I will make sure to give a shout out to all who have commented ans given me feedback on him! Above all, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would also like to ask, would you guys like to see some smutty stuff next chapter? I mean who wouldn't want to see Cat Noir's cute self being pleasured you know?

Cat Noir: ...Your Inner Fujoshi is showing...

Me: *imagines all the ways to create a smut scene* You'd look so cute tied up and helpless..

Cat Noir: *shudders* No...

Me: *shrugs* Well its up to the people! *looks at you guys* Just let me know! *gives cookies to all and kisses from Cat Noir*

Lord Argent: *glares* What the hell are ypu doing?

Me and Cat Noir: *squeaks and runs*


	2. Haitus

Hey you guys! Sorry to tell you but, I have become swamped at work an everything and I have been wantinf to make revisions to this fic. So I'll be taking it down in a few days and putting it on Haitus until i can free up some more time. Please be patient with me! I thank you for all the feedback and suggestions! I will make sure to keep them in mind! Thanks again!


End file.
